INTERVIEW WITH BANGTAN BOYS
by parkodot
Summary: Ndak ada summary. ) / Bangtan Boys (BTS) / Comedy rada garing '-'


**INTERVIEW WITH BANGTAN BOYS (BTS)**

**(BTS FANFICTION)**

**Author : ChanBaek-Dee**

**Cast : Bangtan Boys (BTS)  
**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Comedy garing  
**

**Desclimer : Anggota BTS milik Tuhan dan keluarganya. Seorang Kim Seok Jin seorang itu milik author. Iyain aja  
**

**Note : Author bikin FF cast-nya BTS loh '-' Panggil author 'Dot' yap **

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! TYPO JELEK ABAL GAK JELAS! YAOI! ALUR KECEPETAN!  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ChanBaek-Dee Presents..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeng annyengan readers! **

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya author mungil nan imyut, CHODOOTTT! Yeeeee!**

***Kriik kriik kriik**

**-_- kasi tepuk tangan kek, apakek gitu =,=**

**Oke lanjut! Kali ini dot bakalan nenteng boyband baru yang masih asing di dunia ff neeh!**

**MARI KITA SAMBIT...**

Readers : "Sambut woy! Jgn sok ngelawak lu dot!"

Dot : "Iya ah ampon! Oke ralat.."

**MARI KITA SUMBAT.. BANGTAN BOYS!**

**Prook prook prook!**

Dot : "Ah makasih makasih"

Suga : "bukan elu dot-_-"

JHope : "Dot, kok kita di sumbat sih? Emang lu kira kita wc gt?-_-"

Jungkook : "Kita bukan wc, Dot. Kita manusia loh.."

Dot : "Ah itu typo. Maksudnya sambut kok man teman^^"

RapMon : "JADI GAK INI ACARANYAAA?"

Dot : "Eh iya woles bang. Jadi lah yaw! Oke untuk Bangtan Boys, perkenalkan diri kalian dulu..."

**Semua personil BTS langsung berdiri, mengambil ancang - ancang untuk mengeluarkan hajad—eh maksudnya yel yel mereka.**

**"WE ARE BANG~ TAN!"**

RapMon : "Annyeong haseyo. Rap Monster imnida. Saya di sini berperan sebagai 'leader' dan juga 'king of aegyo'. Bbuing bbuing~"

****Pengumuman** **

**Itu RapMon lagi bbuing - bbuing loh readers. Sumveh. Bayangin sendiri kayak gimana mukanya.**

Suga : "Annyeong haseyo, Suga imnida. Posisi sebagai rapper dengan nama seperti bahasa inggrisnya gula.."

RapMon : "Sugar coy-_-"

Jimin : "Annyeong haseyo, Jimin imnida. Pemilik abs terbaik mengalahkan ade ray. Dengan badan mungil semungil Dot^^"

Dot : "Yaowloohh.. Semalem saya mimpi apaaahhT-T"

JHope : "Annyeong haseyo, J-Hope imnida. Saya muda, berbakat, dan rajin gosok gigi. Gamsahamnida"

Jin : "Baru tau gue ada orang rajin gosok gigi tapi bau mulutnya allahualam"

V : "Annyeong haseyo, V imnida. Hanya saya di sini yang punya nama sesingkat ini. Jadi mohon ingat nama saya! Cukup satu hurup! V!"

Jungkook : "Lu mau promosi kak?-_-"

Jin : "Annyeong haseyo, Jin imnida. Member termuda se-BTS dengan keimutan yang mendalam. Hobi masak. Masakan saya gak kalah sama masakan Chef Juna. Saya suka princess dan..."

Dot : "UDEH JGN PANJANG2 BANG! KASIAN YANG BELAKANG GA KEBAGIAAAN T-T" #emosi

Jin : "Iya mbak. Ampun.."

Jungkook : "Giliranku kan, Kak? Annyeong haseyo, Jungkook imnida. Member asli TERMUDA seantero BTS dengan keimutan yang berlebih. Saya multitalent. Ciyozzhh"

**Baiklah! Itu tadi adalah perkenalan dari member2 BTS! Gimana? Udah kenal blm?**

Readers : "UDAAAHHH!"

Dot : "Oke. Dot bakalan nanya nih sama kalian. Kan kalian masih jarang kan muncul di dunia FF? Sebagai newbie di per-FF'an(?), bagaimna komentar anda apabila anda dijadikan cast dalam suatu FF?"

RapMon : "Aku sih sebenernya agak nggak suka ya sama tokoh yang image-nya 'goodboy'''

Dot : "Lah, kenapa bang?"

RapMon : "Lu tau ndiri kan muka gue kek gimana? Muka gue garang coy! Cocok buat tokoh badboy!"

***Dot cm bisa mangut2***

***member BTS spikles***

Suga : "Kalo gue sih, masalah cast gue bisa jidaiin apa aja. Toh muka gue kan campuran antara kiyut dan hensem."

V : "Idiih-_-"

Dot : "Iyain aja deh-_-"

Jungkook : "Berarti kak Suga mau dong nge-cast(?) jadi pembantu, jadi orang yang cuma lewat, jadi orang yang tinggal namanya aja..."

Suga : "Ya kaga gitu juga-_-

JHope : "Kalo gue sih cocok jadi pangeran.."

Jimin : "Kaga semua FF ada pangerannya-_-"

Dot : "Nah iya betul tuh Jimin! Suka baca FF yaa?"

Jimin : "Kok tau?"

JHope : "Itu muka lo isinya NC semua"

**Jimin kemudian menyusul JHope dengan api berkoar-koar di punggungnya. Karena api Jimin, Dot jadi gosong kek areng dicat item-_-**

Dot : "Lanjut dah lanjut..."

V : "Gue cocok kali ya jadi cast antagonis.."

Jin : "Kaga bisa! Antagonis itu pilihan gue-_-"

V : "Masalah buat lo?"

Jin : "MASALAAAHH!"

**VJin akhirnya ribut sendiri. Tinggal Dot sama Jungkook duduk berdua. Dan dimana RapMon? Lagi ngacir di jamban.**

Dot : "Bagaimana kalo kamu?^^"

Jungkook : "Oh udah aku ya? Maaf tadi ketiduran^^ Menurut Jungkook sih ya, aku nerima2 aja kalo aku dijadiin cast apapun^^"

Dot : "Ahh.. Pasrah banget sih kamu?"

Jungkook : "Belum selesai Dot.. Aku cuma gamau dijadiin cast FFNC. Khan aku masih cimit dan polos kaka..."

**Dot cuma pasang muka datar. Ketauan bgt kalo Jungkook takut masuk FFNC. Kebiasaan baca sih...**

Dot : "Oke. Selanjutnya ini ada permainan. Satu pertanyaan dijawab oleh seluruh member ne? Yang kompakk!"

BTS : "Ia kakak..."

Dot : "Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama..."

**JENG JENGG JENGGGG!**

*ceritanya itu backsound tegang yak^^

Jungkook : "Eh.. Kok backsoundnya kayak suara motor balapan ya?"

Jin : "Bukan motor balapan coy! Itu suara tomket lagi adu kentut..."

Jungkook : "Waaahhh! Aku pengen liat! Kira2, tomket mana yang suaranya kentutnya paling gede ya, Kak?"

Jin : "Ngga tau juga. Kita nonton yuk!"

Jungkook : "Hayuukkk!"

**Oke. Sekarang Dot bingung. **

**Ini sebenernya yang bego siapa? Yang koplak juga siapa?-_-**

Dot : "Pertanyaan pertama!

**'SIAPA MEMBER YANG PALING NAKAL?'**

**Semua serempak nunjuk ke arah Jungkook. Hanya Jin yang menunjuk seorang V...**

Dot : "Kenapa pada milih Jungkook?"

Jungkook : "Tau ah! Jungkook nggak salah apa-apa sama kakak2 semua! Jungkook masih kecil tau!"

RapMon : "Diem ah lu bocah hidung bengol!"

**Jungkook kemudian menciut sekecil tomket dan kemudian ikut adu kentut dengan tomket juga #what?**

RapMon : "Oke. Jadi, kita semua milih Jungkook karena ia terlahir jail bgt!"

Suga : "Pasti semua gatau kan kalo seorang Jungkook pernah menyembunyikan kolor gue di laci dvd..."

JHope : "Jungkook jg pernah tidur di atas lembar PR gue. Basah deh..."

RapMon : "Si Jungkook itu always ya pake my parfume mulut yang mine!"

Dot : "Ngomong opo owe?-_-"

Jimin : "Nah kalo gue milih Jungkook karna ikut-ikutan aja. Jungkook baik kok sama gue..."

V : "Gue juga sih. Eh, tapi kenape lu nunjuk ke gua?"

**Semua memandang ke arah Jin dengan tatapan mematikan semua. Jin otomatis ikut ciut dan gabung dengan Jungkook.**

V : "JELASIN HYUUUUNGGG!"

**Itu V teriak pemirsa. Teriakannya subhanallah... Hampir buat gendang telinga Dot jebhoollz.**

Jin : "Nah. Ini nih yang gue ga suka sama elu! Elu lebih sering emosi! Suka triak2 kenceng bgt lagi! Lo mau bikin jantung gue tuli dan kena serangan telinga hah?"

Dot : "Yekali ngomong lu kebalik bang-_-"

Jungkook : "Yang ada itu flu jantung sama batuk telinga kak..."

Jin : "Ok..."

V : "Oke! Hyung! Lo gue end kalo gitu!"

Jin : "Siapa takut? Gue gak bakal masak selamanya buat elu!"

V : "GAK JADI DEH GAK JADI! PUAS LO?"

Jin : "Iya doms B)"

**Sip. Gegara pertengkaran Jin vs. V tadi, semuanya jadi berantakan! Liat noh! **

**Sang leader penuh keunyuan, Rap Monster aja sampe tertidur pulas sampe ngorok.**

**Suga dan JHope malah berburu nyamuk. Si Jimin malah ngipasin keteknya...**

Dot : "Kok dikipasin bang?..."

Jimin : "Biar bulu ketek gue bisa menghirup udara luar. Di sana rada pengap soalnya..."

**Semuanyapun cengo.**

Dot : "Oke2 lanjut aja dah ye-_- Sumpah ini kenapa absurd gini..."

Jin : "Sini, orang ganteng aja yang baca.."

**Dengan kecepatan tinggi melampaui siput berlari, Jin dgn seenak hidungnya ngambil kertas punya Dot buat nyimpen pertanyaan.**

Jin : "Pertanyaan selanjutnya...

**Ada sebuah FF yang ceritanya tentang BTS yang bergenre rate M. Nah, pertanyaannya adalah...**

**Berapa panjang gigi seekor semut?**"

**Oke. Semuanya cengo. Dot cengo, member BTS (w/o Jin) juga cengo. Panggung banjir air liur. Dot kelelep. Sip.**

Jin : "Ayo jawab! Jawab!"

"..."

Jin : "JAWAB WOY! BUSET JANGAN KACANGIN GUA COBAK!"

RapMon : "Semprul.."

Suga : "Au ah!"

Jimin : "Gue pulang aje dah.."

J-Hope&Jungkook : "Ikut pulang dah.."

Jin : "EH! EH! JANGAN PULANG DULU KAMPAY! TRUS GUE DI SINI SAMA SIAPA COY? INI SI DOT JUGA KEMANA SIH? ASDFGHJKL!"

**Jin ngomel sendiri. Audience udah pulang, member BTS yg lain jg udah pulang, author sebenernya masih di sini tapi sembunyi di balik kerumunan tirai bambu(?).**

**Dan untuk sekedar info. Dikarenakan galau ditinggal sendirian, Jin BTS rela ngunyah kursi penonton. Katanya sih itu "Gerakan pengusir Kesendirian".**

**Baiklah pemirsah! *lap kringet pake bulketnya Jimin***

**Interview Bangtan Boys selesai sampai di sini! Sampai bertemu di interview - interview selanjutnyaahh! Daaahhhh!**

**-END- **

* * *

**Ini FF apa ya?-_- jadinya absurd gini. Maaf yak ini karena otak author rada mlenceng gt(?) '-'**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Dont forget to review! ^^**


End file.
